Shippou's love
by inu-lover21
Summary: Shippou meets a strange new girl and learns she hides many secrets


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim town Inu Yasha or any other character. I only envy the one who dose.  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It has been several years since I first met Inu Yasha and Kagome, and joined their search for the Shikon no tama. Thinking back on that day a smile creeps upon my face. Now I'm no longer the baby demon I was then, I'm almost as tall as Kagome. I've made my fathers hide into a backpack that turns into a blanket. We have found of the jewel. I'm presently sitting under a tree near the bone eater well. I'm waiting for Kagome. Inu Yasha is sitting on his usual "personal" branch and the others just waited for us to return with Kagome at Keade's hut. Recently I have been wondering what we are going to do with the jewel when it is finished. Inu Yasha still claims he will use to become full demon, but I really doubt it. If he uses it, he'll become human to be with Kagome, which is understandable. While I'm thinking, I don't notice Kagome coming out of the well and standing in front of me.  
  
"Kagome, hi. How are you? I didn't see you!" I say caught of guard.  
  
"Now that's obvious. Sleeping? Daydreaming?" smiles Kagome.  
  
"Who cares, lets go!" grunted Inu Yasha while jumping off his branch, picking up her bag, and walking towards the village.  
  
Staring off after him, Kagome said, "Well we might as well go." extending her hand towards me.  
  
"Ok" I said annoyed with Inu Yasha's attitude.  
  
Kagome helped me up and we walked towards the village. Before I meet Kagome, I never had anyone who was like a mother. My mother had died giving birth to me. Look at me letting my mind wonder. If I keep this up, I might just walk right into a tree.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Shippou?" said Kagome.  
  
I looked over at her. She was looking up at the sky. The sun caught in her hair, making it look gossamer. I say a bit embarrassed  
  
"Oh, nothing really... Kagome, you know." but Shippou caught a scent of demon, before finishing. "Hurry to the village. There is a demon coming our way. Go!" said Shippou nudging Kagome.  
  
"I can handle it. I hope," he told himself. Kagome ran towards the village. I watched her turn a corner, but a sound of rustling bushes caught my attention. I turn just in time to see a shadowed figure leaping out of the trees at me.  
  
**Suspenseful, isn't it? Questions popping into your head. "Who is the shadowed figure? Can Shippou handle it? Will Kagome make it to the village?" Bum, Bum, Bum! Hehe.*  
  
I rolled out of the way of the falling figure. Where I once stood, a creature crouched on the destroyed surface. It was a demon. The demon stared at the ground with crimson eyes. Its long light purple hair curtained its face. It stood as it did I noticed it was female. Her face was fierce and had a small downward crescent on the corner of her forehead, almost hidden by her hair. She stood strong. Her body was toned and she had large bust. She wore a dark violet armor suit similar to Sango's, a midnight blue sash around her waist and pendent around her neck. I stood to face her. Even though she attached me, my hormones were running wild.  
  
"Damn maturity" I thought.  
  
She cursed under her breath, "Damn it you're not him."  
  
Then her eyes slowly faded to a dark blue hue and a bit of emotion slipped into her face.  
  
"I'm sorry I attacked you. I was chasing someone and.. Well, sorry." She apologized.  
  
" It's ok. At least you didn't hit me. I'm Shippou by the way." I say with a smile not taking my eyes off her.  
  
"Oh I'm Karee."  
  
After that short introduction, we just stood noticing details about each other. She had a delicate look about her, hiding her power. Obliviously making her a tricky opponent.  
  
Breaking the silence, she says, "Well I guess I should go, nice meeting you." And starts to jump into a tree, but a large boomerang zoom through the air almost hitting us both. It flew back to its owner, Sango who caught it. She was standing next to Miroko, Inu Yasha, and Kagome. Well Kagome did make it to the village safe.  
  
Sango ready to throw her weapon again, yelled "Shippou, move!"  
  
"Oh, no. They think she is our enemy," thought Shippou.  
  
"ERRR, I handle this!" said Inu Yasha running toward Karee with his claws ready to tear her apart.  
  
I looked over at Karee. She had an almost terrified look on her face. I couldn't' t let her come to harm. Inu Yasha was still charging at her only a few feet away. Instinctively I swing at Inu Yasha, pepping him in the gut, knocking him to the ground. He lay on the ground absorbing what had just happen.  
  
He slowly stood and said "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?"  
  
I replied calmly "She is not our enemy. So leave her alone."  
  
"What am I doing? Am I asking to get killed?" thought Shippou.  
  
Staring furiously at me, "Fine, but you didn't have to hit me." Said Inu Yasha popping Shippou on the head.  
  
"Well, I don't like her scent. I think I should still cut her into ribbons. Hm?" says Inu Yasha looking up and noticing Karee and the group walking away without him.  
  
"Hey wait up, you assholes." yells Inu Yasha as he runs to catch up with them. 


End file.
